Sakura's Pet Boyfriend
by If You Know What I Mean
Summary: Sakura's plan: get Sasuke jealous by dating his best friend. Okay, so the plan's a success... but it definitely wasn't what Sakura had in mind... JealousSasu,StupidNaru,SchemingSaku, and yummy sasunaru... mmm, it's better than ramen! xD
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

Rated T for mild language and more mature themes (stuff that can't be labeled M)

Chapter 1

Sakura was fed up. Every single day, it was the same routine. Try and impress Sasuke, get inturrupted by Naruto, beat off the over-enthusastic boy, return to trying to impress Sasuke, and then fail miserably as his attention would be diverted away from her by then. And it always seemed that Naruto was the cause of her disappointment. Not only would he take away precious Sasuke-flirting-time by foolishly asking her out, even though he knows the outcome, but then by stealing away his attention by being... well, Naruto! It was like once Naruto appeared, BAM! Sasuke no longer acknowledged her exhistance. Why? Because somehow, these two complete opposites had become close. Very close. Well, for Sasuke's terms anyway. And it wasn't a normal friendship either. All they would do the entire time they were around each other is throw insults back and forth. Now, Sakura knows that boys do have different ways of treating their friends than girls, but this was just... _absurd_. I mean, she tried and tried all day, working her butt off to even get the occasional 'hn' from the anti-social raven, complimenting him on everything, trying to show him what a _nice_ person she is, and then Naruto just _waltzes_ in, tells Sasuke off and somehow becomes the raven-haired boy's fucking _friend_?! It just wasn't right...

Which is why Sakura began to rethink her plan. She came up with a couple solutions.

1) she could insult Sasuke and act like Naruto...

Yea, not ever gunna happen.

2) She could play 'hard to get', acting as if Sasuke didn't matter...

... She didn't even think that was possible for her poor mind.

Or 3) get the Uchiha jealous.

That was it.

Get Sasuke jealous. It was perfect! Everything seemed to click in Sakura's mind. Sasuke was just in **denial**, and all he needed was a little push... Yes, this was it. Now, how to go through with this plan... Well, she obviously needed to switch her attentions to some other guy, showing Sasuke that he did indeed have some compitition after all. She needed to get a date with some guy which would eventually and _conveniantly_ cross paths with Sasuke. She needed a guy that would help her get Sasuke's attention... She needed some guy who would no doubt like her back.

Naruto

Everything fit. Naruto would, no doubt, get Sasuke' attention because, afterall, they are _best friends. _Naruto would also never turn down her request to go on a date. And then there was also the bonus that Naruto was too oblivous and stupid to realize Sakura was plotting against him. Yes... Everthing was going to work out. Now, to put this plan into action...

* * *

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. 

"Hn..." he grunted back. _Oh! He must be feeling talkative today!_ Sakura thought excitedly. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she couldn't WAIT to get the ball rolling. Now, just to wait for that hyper-ball of orange and yellow-

Speak of the devil.

In a flash of bright, blurred colors, Naruto shot past their training spot as he had too much built up momentum. Backtracking to where his other two teammates lounged, he grinned wolfishly, waving his hand high in the air. "HEY, Sasuke-teme! Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura, I was wondering if after practice today we could-"

"Yes!" Sakura responded immediately. Naruto, obviously stuck in their normal act, continued on as he usually would.

"Bu-but, Sakura-chan! Would one date REALLY hurt?! I mean-" He paused, his eyes widening slightly. "Yes?!" he squeaked.

"Er, yea..." Sakura said nervously. Maybe this plan wasn't so great after all... no. she MUST stick to the plan...

"Ah ha! I KNEW IT!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "I TOLD YOU SASUKE-TEME! ADMIT IT! You were WRONG! Sakura-chan DOES like me, see?! Sakura-chan, you've ALWAYS liked me, haven't you! It was never _really _Sasuke, was it? Yes, yes, I can see it now! You just THOUGHT it was Sasuke-teme, but then you had an epiphany, realizing that it wasn't that _bastard_, it was ME! _You've_ just been in DENIAL this whole time! What made you come to your senses, Sakura-chan?"

He talked... way too much...

"Er... yes, something like that..." swallow... "Naru-chan..." Oh god, she thought she would die right then and there.

"..." Sasuke eyed Sakura warily. He glanced from Naruto to her, as if studying the scene before him. He was suspicious of something. Sakura could tell (well, she SHOULD be able to tell! Afterall, she STALKED the guy for GOD KNOWS how long!)

_'What could he be thinking?! Is he ON to me?! oh god, what if he is?! This whole plan would be down the drain! Okay, um, gotta think of something fast!'_ Sakura thought, racking her brain for something. "/cough/ ummm, Naru...-chan... could you, ah, come here for a second."

"Yes, Sakura dear!" _'Oh god, kill me now...' _Sakura's inner mind screamed. Naruto practically skipped over to her, his smile hurting her eyes, it was so bright. '_Well, it's now or never...'_ She grabbed him by the crook of his arm, yanking his body towards hers. There was a moment between then and when their lips smashed together when Sakura and Sasuke's eyes met. The raven haired boy's mouth was parted slightly, his eyes wide in disbelief. He broke the connection, looking towards the ground before taking an unsteady step backwards. He looked crestfallen.

Sakura beamed to herself, feeling her heart swell with happiness. He didn't like her kissing Naruto. In fact, he couldn't even bear to watch it! It was working! Her plan was WORKING!

_'He's all mine...'_

* * *

**haha, ummm, yea... What can I say, I'm a sucker for jealous Sasuke. I mean, who isn't (don't asnwer that... it's a rhetorical question...). So yes, I WILL be finishing this story. Some of my other stories where mostly written because I had writer's block and just needed to get some stuff out of my system before I could start writing again. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chappie of my story! Thanx, gracias, merce, danke, arigato, whatever other language there is, for reading!**

**Kimi**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys

I don't want you to think I've abandoned you all. I'm not exactly at home. In fact, right now, I'm in a cyber café in France! How cool is that? Anyway, I will be updating my stories as soon as I get home. Most of them are done, I just don't have the files here in France with me. So yes. I'm sorry for taking so long.

With love,

Kimi


End file.
